Unpublished Works
Note:88 years have passed History of Black Years Pummelizer was a low-accuracy Valley weapon that would destroy anything the laser touched. This was the start of the Black years. Some tumbletop had hit a pressure point on the earth, causing every island EXCEPT Tumbletop Valley, to sink beneath the waves. The Emberites, Iceticks, Clayborns, Treesingers, and Skyhoppers to flee to tumbletop Valley, as well as King Ben of the wizards, Henry of the Buffalo, And Jack of The Birds. Tumbletop Valley erupted into a civil war of the Elemental Tumbletops all fighting over land. The ORIGINAL tumbletops, as well as Max and His Allies fled to Tannen Gard. Ben established a spy camp called Lightforce, as well as Yonstar and Sparx. Max tried to escape to the isles of Friy, but they were destroyed by Barbarians of the west. Desperatly, he took Henry and some bison and tried to use the Crystalite, but it was smashed. A great battle ensued, ending with the destruction of The Rebel Tumbletops of Darkhold, or southern city. Yet the Emberites won the Palace. History has a way of repeating itself, for this same thing happened on Cirquihohdoh. It ended with The First great War of The Humans. And just when it couldn’t get worse, A atom bomb of the Humans was found in the Fire Palace. And Destroyed the Emberites. The War Raged. Start of the Destruction. The Barbarian’s Bomb. Year 2164. Cirquihohdoh or (Cirqihoh for short) was a large island in the Bermuda Triangle. It was home to a secret base of the humans. It studied a new substance found there, called Magiki. Magiki could alter reality. It created a portal to places, lift up objects, and even change shape and color. The humans were planning to create a new kind of “Ultimate Nuke” to win wars. Using Magiki to alter Nuclear fission in the Bomb, it created an explosion that killed only living things in one solinium flare. The wonderful, yet dangerous part was the fact that it could be contained. It’s main agent was light, so it could only hit a precise spot, the solinium never going farther than the controlled radius. This was wonderful, because it meant that a powerful explosion could be contained in a certain area. The testings of the bomb went well, since the bomb could be the size of a watermelon. When it exploded, a powerful blue light flashed, and solinium sparks shot out, and the bugs hopped on more time before their hearts froze. The weapon was so powerful, that the men working on it decided they would make their OWN country, called Rulica. But some of the men wanted to split the country into their own land, forcing one man to release a full-fledged bio-bomb on them. Soon there were so many explosions that repercussions started to begin. Bio-chemicals mixed with Magicka created a reality-changing substance, called Magic. Magic was stronger than Magicka, That, mixed with the Bio-bomb explosions, rent the earth apart. Magic mixed with elements including air, fire, water, etc. Most of the humans were killed, execpt for the magic-infused ones, the ones that could generate magic. Others learned how to draw it from the air. These were known as the wizards, The controllers, yet not creators, of magic. A new creature born from magic, called the Tumbletop, lived in a secluded valley. Year 2231. Last Human, and the coming of the Elves. Year 2744. One human, during the great war, had been frozen into magic. That kept him alive until at last, he came out. Yet he was different. He had pointy ears, as well as blondish hair. Magic crackled at the edge of his fingers. I’m like an elf, he realised. Elf. He smirked. The magic had tightened his skin, causing every crease and fold to dissapear, replaced by baby-face skin. There was so much magic infused in him, every cut, gash, and bruise healed instataneosly. He, in a sense, was immortal. He had woken up just in time for what the magic-people called, “Lumien yon unios”. A Starry times of old.